Hermione is a Chess Piece
by Moonprincess92
Summary: “That’s completely mental.” “You’re the one who’s so good at the game.” “But Hermione isn’t a chess piece.” Or maybe she is? :Oneshot RHr implied HG postDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own it.

* * *

Hermione is a Chess Piece.

Blurb …

"That's completely mental." "You're the one who's so good at the game." "But Hermione isn't a chess piece." Or maybe she is[Oneshot RHr implied HG postDH

* * *

Ron had never been exactly … forward when it came to expressing feelings.

Take Lavender for example-it took him 6 goes, just to say that he thought she looked pretty, and that wasn't even to her face. That was in a note.

And that was just saying he thought she looked _pretty_. How on earth was he supposed to confess un-dieing love for his best friend, of all people?

Hermione had been avoiding him. That was obvious. When she wasn't helping reconstruct Hogwarts, she was up in the girl's dormitories, normally dragging Ginny away from Harry, much to their displeasure, or she was with her family. Well, technically, it was his family, but she was basically a part of it anyway.

But there was no getting over the fact that she had kissed him. She had kissed _him_. On the mouth and everything. He would've been ecstatic, but right now, he was confused. It had only been a few days ago, and the most she said to him when they were alone was "What's that? Coming!"

So he was back at square one, really. As there was nothing better than watching Harry get thrashed at something, he dragged him to the common room fire to play a game of chess.

"Go on, take him out!" Ron urged one of his pawns. "Take him! Pawn on pawn, you can get him!"

"Can't you show any mercy?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head. One way of relieving all the stress of that day was by squashing chess figures.

"Sorry mate." Ron said. Harry shook his head and contemplated his next move. Just as he was about to move his queen, Hermione came through the portrait hole.

"Hi." She said, sitting down next to them. Ron noticed that she glanced around for a spare seat before sitting reluctantly next to him. He also inwardly cursed-he'd have to sit next to her now. They hadn't been this close since they'd kissed.

"Hey." Harry said, not taking his eyes from the game board.

"I was wondering, have you seen my book? The one with the red cover?" Hermione asked. Ron looked around, he was sure he'd seen it somewhere-and the sooner Hermione left, the better. Oh Merlin, he wondered why he seat was so hard-he was sitting on it.

"Erm … it's, uh … here." He awkwardly handed it over. He saw Hermione's eyes widen when she realized that his bum had been in contact with the book. She handled it as if it would explode.

"Thanks." She said without looking at him. "I'd better-well, bye I guess."

"See you." Harry said, looking suspiciously at the pair of them. Hermione's cheeks were slightly pink and Ron could feel his ears burning.

"Are you going to move or what?" Ron asked him once Hermione had disappeared (Probably to wash the book).

"First things first." Harry said, leaning back and folding his arms. "What on earth is up with you two?"

"Who two?"

"You and Hermione." Harry said. "Who else?"

"Right …"

"Well? What on earth is going on because if you don't get it sorted, I may have to kill you."

Ron looked up at his best friend. He remembered with a pang that Harry had seen their entire little snog-fest. He'd even asked if they could hold it in until the war was over. _Oh Merlin _…

"Well, she … Hermione kissed me." He mumbled.

"Well I know that, I was there when it happened." Harry said, sounding as if he couldn't believe that all the awkwardness was happening because of a kiss.

"But, well … you don't really get it." Ron went on. "When you kissed Ginny for the first time-you didn't really care much. You just sorted out whatever the hell you were feeling and went on your merry way."

"And you can't do that with Hermione because …?" Harry asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"She's our best friend! And in case you haven't notice, nearly all of us are going through some rough times here … Hermione's parents are in Australia, my brother's dead, and … well, I don't know it'd feel … I feel guilty being able to feel happy, when I shouldn't be."

"Look, I _do_ get that." Harry said. "But because of all that's happened, you're going to _want _something to make you happy."

"I'm not very good when it comes to that whole sentimental stuff, to be honest." Ron muttered. Harry almost laughed and looked at the chess board moving his queen to take on one of Ron's bishops.

"Then just be blunt. You're quite good at that." Harry said.

"And what to you mean by that?" Ron asked, using his rook to attack the queen.

"Meaning, that Hermione's made _her_ move-you need to … I dunno, kiss her or something …"

"You're kidding, right?" Ron asked.

"Not really." Harry sent a pawn forward to take the rook. "I just mean that Hermione knows you love her … or she should do by now, I'd be surprised if she and Ginny haven't been contemplating what your next plan of action's going to be."

"You think that's what they do up there?" Ron asked. Harry grinned.

"Who knows? I'll never fathom they way girl's minds work." Ron took Harry's pawn, which caused him to look amazed.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked.

"I'm in my element." Ron said as an answer.

"See!" Harry said triumphantly. "You need to make the next move-like chess!"

"Don't use chess against me." Ron said, while Harry considered moving his knight.

"Well, think about it." Harry said. "It's like … Hermione used her queen because that's a main chess piece and she kissed you … you could use a pawn, or something …"

"That's completely mental." Ron said, as Harry moved his knight in the end.

"You're the one who's so good at the game." Harry reasoned.

"But Hermione isn't a chess piece." Ron retorted as he took his knight.

"Then just kiss her back." Harry said. "Or something … I think she'll crack if she's left in suspense any longer."

"One thing I don't get is how you're so good with romance all of a sudden." Ron told him.

"To be honest, I'm not." Harry said. "I'm making this up as I go along. Just how I play chess, really."

"I can see that." Ron said, managing to take two pawns.

"Well, I say kiss her back." Harry said. "If that doesn't work, we'll execute Operation: Hermione is a chess piece."

"I don't like the sound of that to be honest. And check."

"Look, how about you just … talk with all this chess-metaphorical nonsense, until she gets confused, then kiss her to make her head stop spinning?"

Ron considered this before check-mating Harry.

"… That could work …"

The End.

* * *

A/N: I don't know about you, but the best HP fansite around, would have to be Veritaserum. If you haven't heard of it, then go there right now.

In the Ron/Hermione thread down in the ships part, i post often with my fellow RHr-ers. At one point, i said "Who thinks it took a while for Ron and Hermione to actualy get together after the kiss, seeing how long it took them to kiss at all?"

One of my friend by the name of MissRandom (We call her Miss) came up with a whole chess-metaphor scenario. So, from that scene, i was inspired to write this story. Youw ere probably wondering where i was going with this.

So i hope you all liked it. There may be a sequal (Thanks to my fantabulous script-writing) so look out for that, and ... seriously, Veritaserum is the best site.

Reviews are always appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
